


Skin Deep

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [26]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, NFL, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys compare things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-sixth day of Christmas', and this one is for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/), because really, this is all her fault. ;)

_**FIC: "Skin Deep" - 1/1, PG13, BR/MH, NFL RPS**_  
Title: Skin Deep  
Fandom: NFL RPS  
Series: The Bet (interlude)  
Pairing: Ben Roethlisberger/Matt Hasselbeck  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: The boys compare things.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'twenty-sixth day of Christmas', and this one is for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) , because really, this is all her fault. ;)

  
  
"This one."

"What?" Sleepy mumble, and a blue eye squints up in the dim light.

"This spot."

"What about it?"

"It's my favorite."

"Your favorite spot?" Forehead creasing in confusion, then smoothing out after just a second.

"Yeah."

"On me." Because, really, it's the only thing that makes sense, given the situation.

"Yeah." Wide grin and a shift so a hand can slide over that area, fingertips lingering.

"Last night, you said _this_ one was."

"Yeah, that one, too."

"I see." A soft laugh. He turns, rolls to his back, shivering as the hand slips over his stomach. "And yesterday morning, it was this spot."

"Ooh. Almost forgot that one!" Lips attack, tongue flicking over the point of a hipbone, and warm breath ghosts over pebbled skin in a wicked chuckle. "That one might actually be my favorite favorite."

"That so?"

"Yep." Another flick of a tongue, then broad shoulders are clutched, pulled up, and there's a slow, delicious slide of muscle on muscle.

"Know what my favorite spot on _you_ is?"

"Where?"

One hand shifts, works between them until fingers can curl snug around hot, hard flesh. "This spot."

"Yeah?" Breathless groan as fingers start to slide.

"Oh, yeah..."


End file.
